


To The Moon

by ashnaang



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashnaang/pseuds/ashnaang
Summary: 365 Days of Writing - Prompt: Write about a rocket-ship on its way to the moon or a distant galaxy far, far, away.Raelle and Scylla talk about going to the moon.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Kudos: 14





	To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Almost didn't write this. The prompt made it a little hard for me. I took some liberties and made it work I guess. Pretty happy with this one considering the prompt had me stumped initially. Other notes, I feel like Raelle's drawl comes out more around Scylla. Also the Motherland: Fort Salem world is unclear if Earthlings have been to the moon or done any kind of space travel so since I didn't even see cell phones I'm going with the verdict that we have not been to the moon in this universe (not that we had cell phones during the space race to the moon in the 50's & 60's but it doesn't help). Hope ya'll like it.

Raelle walks out into the night. She steps lightly and keeping peaking around corners before going around. Most nights she wouldn’t care about getting caught, but tonight she’s meeting someone and she would hate to miss it.

Once Raelle reaches the forest’s edge, she’s a little less cautious, the shadows of the trees and bushes providing cover. She can’t help but smile to herself as her mind starts to wonder about why Scylla had asked her to come out to meet her this late.

Raelle sees the girl crouched down at the tree they were supposed to be meeting, her back was turned to Raelle. Raelle crept closer and closer until she was right behind Scylla.

“Hi, Raelle.” Scylla says, not turning around.

Raelle lets out the breath she was holding in her attempt to keep quiet.

“I’m not even gonna ask how ya knew.” Raelle says, crouching down next to Scylla.

“Even if it wasn’t you it would’ve startled the would be attacker, wouldn’t it? What did I have to lose? Plus, you’re the one I was expecting.” Scylla explains, finally turning her head away from her project and toward Raelle.

Raelle smiles before leaning over and capturing Scylla’s lips with her own briefly. Scylla smiles. Raelle leans back and looks down at what Scylla is working on. It seemed to be a collection of various herbs, not Raelle’s area of expertise.

“What’s this?” Raelle asks.

“Just a small offering to the goddess for us not to get caught while we enjoy the night.” Scylla says, smirking. “All done.”

Raelle watches Scylla readjust and lay down right at the base of the tree.

“I don’ understan’, Scyl. Why’d ya wanna come out here, an’ prolly get caught, just to lay under a tree?” Raelle asks.

“How long has it been since you laid out under the stars?” Scylla asks.

Raelle remains silent, thinking before conceding and lying down next to her.

“Sometimes something new is as close as looking at the same thing at different time, in a slightly different setting.” Scylla says. Raelle isn’t sure what to say to that. Scylla turns onto her side, toward Raelle. “I’m sorry if I got your hopes up that this was going to be something super exciting like with the salva. I just know you wanted to get to know me better and I thought it’d be nice to come out and see the base at a different time of day, away from everyone else.”

Raelle turns her head and watches Scylla for a moment.

“This isn’t what I expected but it’s nice.” Raelle says, turning back to look up.

The moon is almost full, brightening the sky. Raelle sees Scylla adjusting in her peripherals until she turns so much that she is perpendicular to Raelle and lays her head on Raelle’s stomach.

“Ya good?” Raelle asks, smirking down at her.

“Nice and comfy.” Scylla says, smirking right back.

Raelle laughs softly and starts combing her fingers through Scylla’s hair.

“What do ya imagine it’s like on the moon?” Raelle asks.

“Can’t say I’ve ever thought about it… it must be really quiet up there. No trees, no animals.” Scylla says, seeming to ponder as she was speaking.

“When we took the salva, I felt like I could do anythin’. I ‘member thinkin’ to m’self maybe I should go there. Prolly the only place I could really escape all this.” Raelle says.

“I can think of worse places to go.” Scylla says. “What do you think it’s like up there?”

“I dunno. I figure your prolly right that it’s pretty empty and quiet up there. But I imagine it’s pretty peaceful, too. Ya know? Got no one tellin’ ya what to do, what to fight for, or nothin’. Pretty ok in my book.” Raelle says.

“That’s a good point. You think you’d want to be up there all by yourself?” Scylla asks.

Raelle is silent for a couple seconds, thinking.

“Maybe. I think it’d be better with a few people. But if I had to pick between goin’ up alone or not goin’ at all… I’d want to go but I’m not sure I could leave my dad… or you.” Raelle says, finishing quietly.

Scylla turns her head up toward Raelle and smiles.

“Smooth. I was just about to say you better not go without me.” Scylla says, causing Raelle to laugh. “At least you and me. You get one half of the moon and I get the other. Leave our medals hanging on the door, right?”

“Yeah…” Raelle says.

The girls lay there talking until the sun rises the next morning and Raelle has to run off for morning inspection.

**Author's Note:**

> 7/365 days of writing (first one on Raelle/Scylla). All these will be F/F couples. A different one each day of the week. I haven't written in years but really miss it. I was over on Fanfiction but it seems like AO3 might be more my jam. 
> 
> Anyway I appreciate constructive feedback and love knowing if you enjoy it or not. I know that I personally struggle with switching tenses without meaning to and sometimes just general grammar. You don't have to comment on that kind of stuff if you don't want to though.
> 
> But yeah follow me if you like F/F or WLW stories. My pairings that I'll be writing on are in my bio. Alright no more of this preamble in my ending notes.
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you next time!


End file.
